Kannagi Asuza
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Amo y bestia bit unidos por un dìa


**Asuza Kannagi**

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿cierto?- Takao nos pregunta por vigésima vez.

- Claro- Max dice entusiasta.

- Por supuesto- Rei también contesta- Lástima que Daichi y Kyo no estén- agrega luego de un rato.

- Bueno Daichi quería visitar a su madre y Kyo no iba a perderse de la entrevista universitaria solamente para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad- Hiromi parece querer aclarar las cosas para que no hallan malentendidos- ¿Cuándo llegan Mao y Emily?

- Mao llegará hoy por la noche, es más creo que es mejor que me vaya para descansar un poco y recogerla en el aeropuerto, nos vemos- Rei logra librarse de este momento.

- Emily llega mañana temprano, pero igual me tengo que ir para ayudarle a papá en la tienda- Max dice y se despide marchándose junto a Rei.

No tenía prisa por irme, pero tampoco quería quedarme. Había olvidado que este patético día se acercaba y justo cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde para zafarme de los planes de los chicos. Ya había sufrido la mayor tortura, pues se habían pasado toda la tarde parloteando de lo que podían hacer mañana y demás patrañas para celebrar ese día.

- No deberías de ser tan amargado, amo- la voz de mi bestia bit se hizo presente en mi mente.

- Y tú no deberías de andar hurgando siempre en mis pensamientos- pienso en tono de broma mientras miro mi Beyblade.

- No quieres acompañarlos mañana, ¿cierto?- ella continuó ignorando mis palabras, era la única que tenía acceso completo a todos mis pensamientos, por ello no le contesté ya sabía muy bien lo que pensaba hacer.

Me levanté de mi lugar y sin despedirme me marché del dojo. Cansado por tanta conversación absurda decidí irme directo a mi apartamento. Al llegar me recosté en mi cama, me parecía tan tonto el cómo se dejaban embobar por un tonto día.

- Amo, ¿acaso tu eres inmune a ese tipo de días?-

- Hmmm…- siendo sincero no supe qué contestarle.

- ¿Te sientes sólo amo?- pregunta ella con un tono amable.

- No lo sé… no lo creo, tú siempre estás conmigo, Dranzer-

- Pero no soy humana, amo- replica ella.

- Sí, es una lástima, quizás si fueras humana sí sucumbiría ante este estúpido día y dejaría de llamarle estúpido.- ella no contestó más y yo simplemente me quedé dormido.

- Amo, amo por favor despierta- Dranzer no perdía tiempo para empezar el día y hablarme desde temprano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aún adormilado y buscando mi Beyblade.

- Mírame amo- exclama ella y abro mis ojos completamente.

Asustado caigo de la cama y ante la sorpresa recibida abro y cierro los ojos repetidamente. En frente mío había una joven de cabellos rojos como un cielo escarlata, ojos azules y con una mirada tan profunda que era inexplicablemente hermosa, ella vestía de rojo y con una corona que se posaba en su cabeza de color dorado y una gema verde en el centro de ella.

- Amo, no te asustes, soy yo- la voz de ella era la de Dranzer su forma de dirigirse hacia mí era la de Dranzer.

- Dr… ¡¿Dranzer?- incrédulo le cuestioné.

- En esta forma humana mi nombre es Suzaku, pero así es soy Dranzer- responde y extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme- No quería que estuvieras solo, así que abandoné el Beyblade, espero no te enfades por eso, amo.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- me sentí tonto al preguntar y al tener la evidencia en frente mío.- pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?-

- Porque creí que sería bueno que pasáramos un día como hoy juntos, así no te sentirías solo-

Sigo mirando incrédulo, no sabía si se trataba de un sueño o si ya la soledad me había vuelto loco. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

- No lo había hecho antes porque no quiero que te aferres a esta forma mía, amo- menciona colocando su mano en mi pecho.

Me levanto inmediatamente, ya sabía que no era un sueño y entendí lo que ella mencionó. Siempre he preferido quedarme solo y sumergido en mis pensamientos porque sé que ella está conmigo, y así no depender de nadie más.

- ¿Qué dices si salimos?- le propongo y ella asiente… sin embargo parece titubear.

- Emmmm… me podrías dar otras ropas, creo que esto sería muy llamativo en estos tiempos… no quiero llamar la atención de las personas- sonríe tímidamente y yo asiento a su conclusión, a fin de cuentas entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Al revisar mi clóset me doy cuenta de algo, por más que busque no voy a encontrar ropa de mujer, así que tuve que tomar la decisión práctica. Entre todo lo que tenía le di una camisa y un pantalón.

- Ponte esto mientras tanto- le indico.

- De acuerdo amo- al contestar se comenzó a quitar su vestimenta, me volteé sabiendo de antemano que mi cara estaba complementa sonrojada- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Se supone que eres mi dueño-

- Eres una mujer- le digo, pues es lo primero que se me viene a la boca.

- ¿Entonces no serás capaz de verme?- pregunta ella.

- Sí lo haré- contesto.

- Entonces mírame- ordena ella y le hago caso, aún estaba desvestida y no pude evitar sentir una ola de calor en todo mi cuerpo y el acelerar desenfrenado de mi corazón- Eres mi dueño, no debes temerme por ninguna razón, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Hmmm… vístete, ¿de acuerdo?- le replico y salgo de la habitación.

Todo esto sucedió muy rápido, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no ha sido tan aterrador como cualquier persona lo hubiese podido imaginar. Trato de estabilizar mis pensamientos, pues vienen y van como tornados. Saco algunas cosas para desayunar, ahora que lo pienso estando en el apartamento nunca he desayunado acompañado.

- ¿Amo?- me llama como para pedir mi autorización de entrar.

- Si vas a tener tu forma humana, llámame Kai- le pido y la miro de reojo.

- Gracias, Kai- replica sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres comer? Habría comprado algo, pero no sabía que tendría compañía y no sé qué te gusta comer- termino diciendo un tanto apenado.

- Lo que sea estará bien-

Nunca he servido para cocinar, y nunca me ha sido necesario. Sin embargo, hoy me arrepentí de ello, a falta de conocimiento terminé partiendo algunas frutas y lo más práctico que pude hacer fueron unas tostadas acompañadas de jugo de naranja.

- Eso estuvo delicioso- expresa ella.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! Sabes es raro verte hablar tanto conmigo, bueno haciéndolo como lo harías con personas que estén a frente tuyo, y es agradable verte haciéndolo-

- No digas locuras, vamos ya- le replico para cambiar el tiempo.

- Sí, pero permíteme ir sujeta a tu brazo, amo, hace mucho que no utilizo mis piernas humanas- pide ella avergonzada.

- Claro- contesto.

Salimos del apartamento y caminamos juntos. Era extraño ver a Dranzer de esa forma, pero el verla sonreír y contemplar lo que observaba con admiración era simplemente increíble. Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad pasamos por algunas tiendas y pensé que sería mejor comprarle algo más acorde a ella.

- Ven- le dije llevándola a una de esas tiendas- Será mejor comprarte algo más acorde contigo.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunta con cierta emoción que me provocó sonreír.

- Claro, escoge algo-

Aún sujeta a mi brazo comenzó a mirar algunos vestidos, luego de un rato escogió uno color blanco. Me dio curiosidad ver que luego quiso ver algunos sombreros y tomó uno del mismo color del vestido, repitiendo la misma acción con los zapatos. Me llevó a prisa a los vestidores, entró y se cambió con las cosas que había escogido y agregando una gran y hermosa sonrisa suya.

- ¿En serio me comprarás todo esto?- pregunta ingenua.

- Sí- le replico y busco a alguna dependiente- Disculpe, señorita ella se llevara lo que escogió puesto, me lo puede cobrar-

- Claro joven, por aquí joven-

Dranzer se aferra nuevamente a mi brazo, no creo que le siga siendo tan necesario el hacerlo, pero eso me agrada y no se lo reclamo. Sin embargo, me preocupo un poco al ver lo que parecía ser una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Al pagar salimos de la tienda y caminamos hasta sentarnos en una de las bancas del parque.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto confundido-

- Sí, muy bien , nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad de saber que había escogido a un excelente amo-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta.

En el pasado, con cada uno de los amos a los cuales mostré mi forma humana como forma de gratitud a ellos, lo arruinaban todo. Aprovechaban mis conocimientos, mi apariencia, sacaban provecho de mí en todo lo que pudieran hasta que simplemente me transformaba en cenizas antes sus ojos- contestó mostrando nostalgia en su mirada y pude notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Ninguna vez he estado en este tipo de situaciones, mucho menos con una mujer. Sin embargo, Dranzer significa mucho para mí como para no tratar de consolarla en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo mucho, la acerqué a mi lado y la abrasé. Ella recostó su cabeza en mis hombros y pude notar que cerró sus ojos, quizás buscando la calma ante los recuerdos de aquellos días.

- Nunca me he considerado una buena persona, pero ten por seguro que te protegeré- le dije acariciando su cabellos.

- Y yo te protegeré a ti amo-

En ese momento sentí una conexión única con Dranzer, estaba seguro que ni siquiera en una batalla me había sentido tan unido a ella. Aunque no tuviera el mismo poder a la hora de jugar Beyblade, preferiría que ella se quedara de esta forma, tenerla a mi lado siempre y nunca más temer a la soledad.

- ¡¿Kai? ¿En serio eres tú?- y al escuchar esa voz supe que nuestra hermosa paz había terminado, eran Takao y compañía.

- Hmmm-

- Y… se puede saber quién es la linda jovencita- Max preguntó de inmediato y una mirada de ira se vio salir de Emily… posiblemente celosa del comentario.

- Cierto Kai, ¿cuál es su nombre?- Rei continuó y noté los nervios en Dranzer, era cierto, no podíamos decir que ella era Dranzer.

- ¿Mi nombre?- susurra Dranzer asustada con seis miradas clavándose en ella.

- Kannagi, Asuza- creo tener una ligera idea de dónde saqué el nombre, pero nunca creí poder tener esa habilidad de improvisación.

- ¡Mucho gusto, Asuza!- Hiromi siempre tomaba confianza de las personas rápidamente y la llamó por su nombre.

- Igualmente- contesta Dranzer sonriendo.

- ¿Quieren caminar con nosotros? En este momento vamos al centro a almorzar- Mao nos invita a acompañarles.

- Claro- miro rápidamente a Dranzer, no podía creer que ella me hubiera "vendido" de esa manera-

- Bien vamos- Takao indica y nos ponemos en marcha.

Nos podemos de pie y ella sigue sujeta a mi brazo, lo que causa miradas indiscretas por parte de los demás y un cotorreo entre ellos. Luego de un rato llegamos a un restaurante italiano y tomamos asiento. Al mirar a Dranzer la noté algo inquieta y eso me hacía sentir preocupado.

- Kai… ¿cómo se supone que debo de hacer las cosas?- me susurró mirando el menaje que había en la mesa.

- Sólo sigue mis movimientos, como en una batalla, ¿de acuerdo?- indiqué y ella asintió.

No podía creer lo poco disimulados que eran los demás al mirarnos durante todo el almuerzo. Entiendo que estuviéramos haciendo las cosas exactamente igual, pero al menos pudieron haber disimulado un poco. Ya un poco cansado de sentir tantos acosamientos me detuve y les miré a ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- No… bueno sí, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- Takao pregunta y eso sí me hace sentirme encerrado.

- Somos amigos de infancia, hoy quise venir a visitarlo, no nos vemos muy a menudo, pues paso ocupada con el estudio y compromisos familiares, y pues Kai también tiene sus compromisos, ¿cierto?- la forma en la que ella contestó me pareció divertida y típica de su forma de batalla, directa y sin titubeos.

- Así es- agrego yo para que todo parezca creíble.

- Ya veo, por cierto, me gusta mucho el sombrero que traías puesto – Hiromi comentó.

- Gracias, Kai me lo regaló, en realidad me regaló todo lo que llevo-

- Eres muy afortunada, algunos por aquí no dan mucho- Emily que no había hablado mucho comenta y Hiromi y Mao asintieron.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Kai nos está haciendo quedar mal…- Max menciona apenado.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas Asuza?- Rei hace una pregunta que ni siquiera yo había pensado.

- Es sólo por hoy, no tengo mucho tiempo libre como les dije- eso no me pareció agradable saberlo y traté de disimular la sorpresa, pero no pude hacerlo de la mejor manera.

- Es una lástima, mañana vamos al parque de diversiones- Max comenta también.

- Si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir, aquí está el dinero de lo nuestro- menciono de pronto dejando 1000 yenes en la mesa.

- El tuyo y el de todos- escucho susurrar a Takao, pero eso no me interesa.

Tomo a Dranzer de la mano y la llevo conmigo nuevamente al parque. Me molestaba el que no me dijera que esto sería cosa de un día. Al verla cabizbaja supe que sentía el enojo que tenía en ese momento.

- Lo siento- suscita- No quería decirte cuánto tiempo podría estar así.

- ¿Desconfías de mí?-

- ¡NO! Al contrario confío en ti completamente- responde ella y se acerca a mí- Tal vez sí tuve miedo, pero del pasado.

En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho más temprano, con sus dueños anteriores perdió su forma humana por culpa de ellos. Incluso antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso no quiero que este día se arruine por mi actitud egoísta, Dranzer me mostró su forma humana para que no estuviera solo y yo le tengo que corresponder de alguna manera.

- Lo lamento, no quise ser rudo contigo-

- ¿Eh?-

- Vamos, aún queda tiempo, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, así es-

Fuimos nuevamente al centro de la ciudad y nos dedicamos simplemente a caminar por los alrededores, la presencia del uno y del otro era suficiente para cada uno. De pronto ella se detuvo y me observó con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera tramando algo.

- Quiero tener una foto contigo- me dijo sonriendo y señalando una de esa cabinas de fotografías instantáneas.

- Bien- es todo lo que respondo y entramos.

En todas las fotografías salimos de la misma forma. Ella recostada a mi hombro y con una sonrisa angelical, y yo… pues bueno con mi expresión seria. Cuando vimos las fotos sus ojos se mostraban llenos de ilusión y felicidad.

- Kai… tengo algo más que decirte-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Bueno… tus amigos no me van a recordar-

- Eso está bien- le contesto.

- ¿En serio?-

- Ya sabes como son, no me dejarían en paz hasta decirles todo acerca de ti, y no soy bueno inventando historias- respondo y ella sonríe.

- También espero que Dragoon, Driger y Draciel no digan nada…- susurra ella.

- ¿Pueden saberlo?- cuestiono preocupado pues sé lo unidos que son los chicos con sus bestias bit.

- Sintieron mi presencia humana y les pedí guardar el secreto- contesta ella.

- Entonces es bueno que nos separáramos de ellos-

- Sí, así es… Kai, ¿podemos ir a la playa?

- Claro- contesté sin titubeo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano a la playa. Ella al llegar se quitó las sandalias y sonrió al sentir el contacto de la arena con sus pies, nos adentramos hasta la costa, le hice compañía quitándome los zapatos y dejamos que el choque del agua mojara nuestros pies. Después de un rato nos sentamos a mirar el atardecer, cada vez que miro al cielo en estos momentos, recuerdo los colores de Dranzer cuando luce como el Ave Fénix.

- Gracias Kai- dice repentinamente y la miro con cierta duda- En toda mi existencia eres el primer amo que me permitió vivir mi renacer completamente.

- Ya te vas, ¿cierto?- pregunto cabizbajo y sin mirarla.

- Sí, falta poco, pero hoy supe que en realidad te encuentras muy bien acompañado y a cualquier persona le encantaría estar a tu lado- responde satisfecha.

- Sí… claro- le digo en tono sarcástico.

Ella me voltea gentilmente y me mira directo a los ojos con profundidad. Sin darme tiempo de reacción se acerca y une sus labios a los míos

- Lo digo en serio amo- menciona ella luego de que nos separáramos del beso- Y cuando ese día llegue, espero que no te olvides de mí-

- Nunca me podría olvidar de ti, Asuza- le replico.

En ese momento la abrazo, dándole el agradecimiento que sé que ella se merece y más, desearía que no fuera sólo un día el que ella este conmigo. Al abrir mis ojos la veo envuelta en un brillo intento y la veo murmurar "Ya es hora." Nos separamos del abrazo y saco mi Beyblade, ella cierra los ojos entregándose al que es su hogar al estar a mi lado.

- Amo… gracias- dice ella al momento de volver por completo al Beyblade.

- No tienes nada que agradece. Le replico y tomo las cosas que dejó al volver, su vestido, sombrero y zapatos.

- ¿Los vas a guardar?- pregunta ella al ver mis acciones.

- Lo haré, para cuando desees volver-

Ella no contesta más, posiblemente sólo se puede mostrar una vez a su amo, no lo sé ni quiero preguntar. Permanezco un rato más en ese sitio recordando el día y mirando las fotografías. En todas las horas que estuvimos juntos nunca le pregunté el por qué me escogió como su amo, pero sí sé que le agradezco el hecho de que lo haya hecho.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que quien leyó esto le haya gustado, fue una historia "romántica" que quise redactar por el día de san valentín, sin embargo como no soy muy amante de la fecha decidí subirla hasta ahora =p. ERl nombre de Dranzer lo hice agregando la A antes del Suzaku y teniendo ese nombre de Azusa que me gusta mucho del japonés, claro creo que es alrevéz Asuza pero bueno para que calzara quedó así y el apellido Kannagi lo tomé de Kaze no Stigma del personaje de Ayano me imagino que debe de ser algo relacionado al fuego, en este link podràn ver una imagen de Dranzer humana .com#/d4r4hfg espero les guste y si leyeron el fic que comenten!


End file.
